SLY! The Musical
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Sly Cooper stars in his very own musical.


SLY! The Musical

a/n; NO FUCKING TABS BOITCH!!!!!

bently was working HARD on his computer invention singianmtor. he turned it on.. he was not looking at porn.

"Doing things is what I like to dooooo, YES!  
Doing things is what I like to doooooo, YES!  
I'm slightly more productive now then previously because I'm slightly more productive now then previously was Doing things is what I like to do, YES!" bently said.

"Bently, what are you doing?"

"Things," bently says,

"G'whant." sly said.

"Doing things is what I like to do." bently explained.

"OKAY! I will tell you what i like to do." sly said.

"Stealing things is what I like to dooooo, YES!  
Stealing things is what I like to doooooo, YES!  
I'm slightly more productive now then previously because I'm slightly more productive now then previously was stealing things is what I like to do, YES!" sly said.

"why the fuck am i singinging"

"my singanmatior. makes you sinG!"

carmelytias came in

"Awww snap! POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLICIA!!' sly said.

"I am going to tell you what I like to do before i arrest your gray ass," carmeltia said.

"Arresting thieves is what I like to dooooo, YES!  
ARresting thieves is what I like to doooooo, YES!  
I'm slightly more productive now then previously because I'm slightly more productive now then previously was arresting thieves is what I like to do, YES!" carmeltia said.

murry ran in to join in on the fun.

"Eating things is what I like to dooooo, YES!  
Eating things is what I like to doooooo, YES!  
I'm slightly more productive now then previously because I'm slightly more productive now then previously was-" murry said.

"NO MURRY!!!! THERE IS NOTHING FUCKING PRODUCTIVE ABOUT YOU!!! YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT!!! ALL YOU FUCKING DO IS EAT AND BE A FAT MOTHER FUCKER!!! I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH YOU FUCKING CUNT!!!" sly said.

"yeah, fuck you murry." bently said.

murry ran away crying.

"his song should have been fucking horses and vans is what i like to do." carmelita said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!! sly said. he was laughing.

murry walked through the street.

"I hate those guys."

"If I could put sly in a bottle I'd tie a rocket to it and hit the throttle Oh, how I hate bently also.  
And Carmelita

HATE HATE HATE!  
I hate those guys so very much NO NO NO!  
Those guys SUUUUUUUUUCK!!!

Carmelita, shes a bitch I would kill her and be rich Bently is bad

HATE HATE HATE!  
I hate those guys so very much NO NO NO!  
Those guys SUUUUUUUUUCK!!!

I should just

Wait, Why dont I kill them?  
That would put an end to em!  
YES!  
I will kill them tonight yes thats right

HATE HATE HATE!  
I hate those guys so very much NO NO NO!  
Those guys SUUUUUUUUUCK!!!" Murry sang

Sly was pissed off.

"MOTHERFUCKER!!! I WANT TO BE A FUCKING ROCK N ROLL STAR!!!" sly said.

"what do you mean?" bently asked.

"I�m through with standing in line to clubs we�ll never get in It�s like the bottom of the ninth and I�m never gonna win This life hasn�t turned out quite the way I want it to be

I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs And a bathroom I can play baseball in And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me

I�ll need a credit card that�s got no limit And a big black jet with a bedroom in it Gonna join the mile high club At thirty-seven thousand feet

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars My own star on Hollywood Boulevard Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me

I�m gonna trade this life for fortune and fame I�d even cut my hair and change my name

�Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap We�ll all stay skinny �cause we just won�t eat And we�ll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars Every good gold digger�s Gonna wind up there Every Playboy bunny With her bleach blond hair Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes Sign a couple autographs So I can eat my meals for free

I think I�m gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me

I�m gonna trade this life For fortune and fame I�d even cut my hair And change my name

�Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap We�ll all stay skinny �cause we just won�t eat And we�ll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars Every good gold digger�s gonna wind up there Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair And we�ll hide out in the private rooms With the latest dictionary and today�s who�s who They�ll get you anything with that evil smile Everybody�s got a drug dealer on speed dial Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I�m gonna sing those songs that offend the censors Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser When they ask why I drink all day I�ll say because I can

I�ll get washed-up singers writing all my songs Lip sync em every night so I don�t get �em wrong Then listen to the fans tell me how damn good I am

I�m gonna trade this life for fortune and fame I�d even cut my hair and change my name

Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hillltop houses driving fifteen cars The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap We�ll all stay skinny �cause we just won�t eat And we�ll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars Every good gold digger�s gonna wind up there Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair And we�ll hide out in the private rooms With the latest dictionary and today�s who�s who They�ll get you anything with that evil smile Everybody�s got a drug dealer on speed dial Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar" sly sang.

"Hey sly. remember when we made a rocking and fucking rolling band?" bently said.

"I SURE FUCKING DO!" sly said. carmelita entered and they started to sing.

"SLY SLY SLY SLY B B B B MU-RY-MU-MU-RY!  
C-C-C-Carmelit(a)

Just another day in the band

Yeah, we're the Criminals(yeah)  
We will stop subliminals Our talent is unlimited.  
We are limitless(yeah)

WE WE WE Rule We kick the shit..out of you You are just...shitty stool That is..if you don't..like us!

Yeah, we're the Criminals(yeah)  
We will stop subliminals Our talent is unlimited.  
We are limitless(yeah)

SLY!

CARM!

ELITA!

BENTLY!

MURR

Yeah, we're the Criminals(yeah)  
We will stop subliminals Our talent is unlimited.  
We are limitless(yeah)

Yeah, we fucking kick(UH-huh)  
ON your shitty dick!(yeah)  
When we win the day You will very pay

Yeah, we're the Criminals(yeah)  
We will stop subliminals Our talent is unlimited.  
We are limitless(yeah)

All you motherfuckers.  
Shooting bombs at each other It will end in pain.  
YOU MOTHERFUCKERSS!!!

Yeah, we're the Criminals(yeah)  
We will stop subliminals Our talent is unlimited.  
We are limitless(yeah)

Yeah, we're the Criminals(yeah)  
We will stop subliminals Our talent is unlimited.  
We are limitless(yeah)(X3)

CRIMINALS!" they sang, sly left to go to his room.

Sly opened a foto book

"Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh.  
How did our eyes get so red, and what the hell is on Bently's head?  
This is where I grew up,  
I think the present owner fixed it up.  
I never knew we ever went without,  
the second floor is hard for sneaking out.  
This is where I went to school,  
most of the time had better things to do.  
Criminal record says I broke in twice,  
I must've done it half a dozen times.  
Wonder if it's too late, should I go back and try to graduate?  
Life's better now than it was back then,  
if I was them I wouldn't let me in.

Every memory of looking out the back door,  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor.  
It's hard to say it Time to say it Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door,  
I found the photo of the friend I was looking for.  
It's hard to say it Time to say it Goodbye, goodbye.

Remember the old arcade, blew every dollar that we ever made.  
The cops hated us hanging out They said someone went and burned it down.  
We used to listen to the radio and sing along with every song we know.  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels to sing with more than just a steering wheel.  
Carmelita's the first girl I kissed, I was so nervous that I nearly missed.  
She's had a couple kids since then,  
I haven't seen her since God knows when.

Every memory of looking out the back door,  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor.  
It's hard to say it,  
Time to say it,  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door,  
I found the photo of the friend I was looking for.  
It's hard to say it,  
Time to say it,  
Goodbye, goodbye.

I miss that town, I miss the faces.  
Can't care to erase, Can't care to replace it.  
I miss it now, I can't believe it,  
So hard to stay, too hard to leave it.  
I could relive those days I know the one thing that would never change.

Every memory of looking out the back door,  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor.  
It's hard to say it,  
Time to say it,  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door, I found the photo of the friend I was looking for.  
It's hard to say it,  
Time to say it,  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh.  
Every time I do it makes me... " sly sang

Murry walked in.

"I will kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUUUCK!!!"

sly tripped murry. he fall out window. then carmelita walked in.

"CARMELITA!?!?!?!? WHat are you doing here?"

"Animals. fucking animals is all we is."Carmelita said.

"I, I'm driving black on black Just got my license back I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run Your mom don't know that you were missing She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit Ain't nothing wrong with it Just acting like we're animals No, no matter where we go 'Cause everybody knows We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in Get in, just get in Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat Got your hand between my knees And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears By now, no doubt that we were heading south I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth 'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch I'm screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit Ain't nothing wrong with it Just acting like we're animals No, no matter where we go 'Cause everybody knows We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in Get in, just get in Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks We're sitting in the back And we just started getting busy When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions I guess they knew that she was missing As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit Ain't nothing wrong with it Just acting like we're animals No, no matter where we go 'Cause everybody knows We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in We're just a couple of animals Get in, just get in Ain't nothing wrong with it Check out the trouble we're in Get in, just get in." carmelita sang.

"we can do it later CARMELITA. look who showed his fatass up." sly said. murry entered.

"HOHOHOHOHO!  
WHEN I KILL YOU AWAY YOU WILL GO GO GO!  
WHEN I STAB YOU WILL SCREAM NO NO NO!!!" murry sang.

"Murry you are a fat shitcake.  
You can't do anything right for gods sake,  
you are nothing but a big fat pancake." sly sang.

"NO FUCK YOU SLY!  
I WILL KILL YOU AND MAKE YOU DIE!  
YOU SHALL BE TURNED INTO MY DEATH PIE!!!" murry sang.

"murry stop being a retarded faggot.  
you are just like bob saget.  
let me and sly and carmelita sing you a song that will make you forgive us for hurting all so long."

"OKAY OKAY OKAY!  
I WILL LISTEN TO YOUR SONG!  
OJAY OJAY OJAY!  
I WILL NOT SAY IT WRONG!!!" murry said.

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky Confusing stars for satellites I never dreamed that you�d be mine But here we are, we�re here tonight

Singing Amen, I�m alive Singing Amen, I�m alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride We�d see the day when nobody died And I�m singing

Amen I, I�m alive Amen I, I�m alive

And in the air the fireflies Our only light in paradise We�ll show the world they were wrong And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen I�m alive Singing Amen I�m alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride We�d see the day when nobody died If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride We�d see the day when nobody died

And as we lie beneath the stars We realize how small we are If they could love like you and me Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride We�d see the day when nobody died

We�d see the day, we�d see the day When nobody died We�d see the day, we�d see the day When nobody died We�d see the day when nobody died" they sang

"I was wrong. you guys are not bad" murry said. they all hugged. then sly stabbed murry in the back. blood spewed from his back.

"sly...why..." murry said. he then died.

"YAY!" sly and carmelita and bently said.

THE END 


End file.
